Hari itu
by MinatsukySaya
Summary: Hari itu, hari yang akan ia ingat selalu RnR


Author : MinatsukySaya

Title : Hari Itu…

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

Disclaimer : Masashi Sensei

Alert : AU, OOC

Maaf kalau tidak jelas

**HARI ITU…**

Mataku tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk. Kucoba untuk menyuruh tubuhku untuk tetap terjaga. Jariku masih sibuk memijat tombol keypad dengan lincah. Mungkin yang kulakukan ini sangat sia-sia namun hanya inilah usaha yang tersisa. Ku berusaha untuk tetap kuat, menyemangati teman-temanku. Di belakang mereka sebenarnya aku juga merasa sangat takut.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, lampu tidur pun sudah kumatikan. Masih saja aku sibuk chatting dengan teman ku. Alert Mxit terus berbunyi. Banyak sekali pesan IM yang harus kubalas. Terkadang aku berhenti sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, yang bisa membuat mereka tenang.

"Sakura, gimana nih!! Aku takut…", Hinata terus memasang emoticon sedih pada setiap pesannya.

"Udah, jangan takut, kita semua pasti berhasil ko…, tenang Hina-chan, kita doa ajah ama Allah",

"Kamu pasti lulus!! Aku yakin! Kamu bisa tenang, lha aku gimana, Sakura?! Aku takut", Hinata semakin banyak menambahkan emoticon sedihnya. Aku masih bingung harus bilang apa padanya. Jika ku katakan 'Aku juga takut' itu akan membuatnya semakin panik, tapi jika aku menyangkal apa yang aku rasakan, itu akan terasa sangat naïf. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis di atas tempat tidurku, dan berdoa lirih dalam hatiku.

'Ya Allah, maafkanlah kami selama ini, kami tahu kami sering lalai, tapi kami mohon sekali ini saja, tolong kabulkanlah doa kami, kami berdoa semoga SMP 3 Konohagakurei angkatan '08/'09 LULUS 100%'

Doa itu kuucapkan berkali-kali, berharap itu akan membuatku tenang.

Sekiranya sudah cukup aku chatting dengan teman-teman seangkatanku. Kemudian aku offline, namun tak ada bedanya, aku masih tetap gelisah. Kucoba memejamkan mata, tubuh ku lelah, air mataku terasa sudah habis, umumnya itu akan membuat orang tertidur pulas. Namun tidak padaku, tidur dengan perasaan tak menentu seperti itu tak akan pernah membuatku pulas.

Tanpa sadar aku bangun dengan sendirinya. Padahal jam dinding masih menunjukkan jam tiga pagi. Untuk mengusir kegelisahan, ku ambil air wudhu dan kulaksanakan sholat tahajud. Aku sungguh sangat berharap doaku akan terkabul. Prinsipku, kita masuk bersama, keluar pun harus bersama.

Terbukti, itu membuatku sedikit tenang, sehingga aku dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhku lagi. Nanti siang aku masih harus mendatangi pengumuman hasil ujian nasional. Ah, biarlah, aku tak mau memikirkannya.

Aku sudah hampir siap. Seragam batik sekolah sudah kupakai. Sarapan sudah kuhabiskan. Tinggal memakai sepatu saja. Satu jam lagi pengumuman. Mungkin aku bisa ikut membantu menata meja-meja untuk mengisi daftar hadir wali murid.

"Mah, Pah, doain aku sama Ino-chan, ya…", tak lupa kucium tangan kedua orang tua ku.

"Iya, Papah selalu doain kamu sama Ino-chan", Papah mengelus rambutku perlahan.

"Insyaallah kalian lulus", Mamah ku tersenyum manis memberikan semangat untuk kami berdua.

"Amin", Ino mengamini perkataan orang tuaku, ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi aku sebagai kembarannya bisa tahu dari raut wajahnya, ia juga merasa takut seperti aku.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah. Sudah ramai rupanya. Meja-meja sudah tertata rapi. Wali murid kelas tujuh dan delapan kebanyakan sudah mulai mengambil rapor anak-anaknya. Sedangkan pengambilan pengumuman ujian dimulai pada jam sepuluh. Aku juga melihat cukup banyak anak kelas sembilan yang datang mengenakan seragam batik untuk melihat pengumuman secara langsung.

Tiba juga saatnya pengumuman. Para wali murid sudah memenuhi aula kami yang megah. Termasuk Mamah ku. Sedangkan aku dan teman-teman ku menunggu di sebelah pintu aula. Pertama-tama Kepala SMP N 3 Konoha, Namikaze Minato, memberikan ceramah yang sangat membosankan, entah apa yang ia bicarakan di aula, kami acuh saja. Aku masih sibuk mengelus rambut Hinata yang masih merasa gelisah, berusaha menenangkannya.

Satu demi satu teman-teman ku mulai berdatangan lagi. Begitu juga Naruto, sahabat karibku.

"Sakura-chan", ia menyapaku, memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan teman-temanku.

"Iya, Naruto-kun, kamu baru dateng ya…", ucapku lemas.

"Iya, kamu denger gosip di Mxit semalem ga?",

"Aku denger, aku takut Naruto, katanya angkatan kita cuman lulus 92%, aku takut", Hinata ikut mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, hiks…", perasaannya semakin kacau, Hinata terisak di bahuku. Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Gimana Naru? Itu bener ga?", aku berharap Naruto berkata 'ngga', namun ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku ga tau, Sakura-chan", wajah yang manis seketika itu berubah, raut muka nya mengekspresikan kegelisahan yang ada di hatinya.

Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara dan teman-temanku yang lain masih gelisah. Lalu sepintas kulihat di dalam aula, LCD mulai dinyalakan. Minato mulai angkat bicara tentang kelulusan tahun ini.

"Ya, jadi bapak ibu sekalian, bisa kita lihat disini, kelulusan pada tahun ini, SMP 3 mendapat peringkat ketiga di Konoha Gakure, peringkat pertama adalah SMP 2 dan peringkat kedua adalah SMP 7", kontan saja siswa-siswa yang mendengarkan bersorak, akhirnya berita melegakan itu datang juga. Mereka tak lagi memasang wajah muram, semuanya mulai bersemangat mendengarkan celoteh Kepala Sekolah yang biasanya mereka abaikan.

"Pada layar di depan Bapak Ibu sekalian bisa dilihat, yang meraih peringkat satu dengan nilai 38,95 adalah Shikamaru Nara", semua yang mendengarkan sangat terkejut tapi juga salut.

"Wah, Shika hebat banget!", sementara Shika yang menerima banyak pujian dan tepuk tangan masih tersipu malu, ia berusaha merendahkan diri.

"Kemudian pada peringkat kedua dengan nilai 38,75 diraih oleh Tenten", Tenten yang dari tadi duduk disampingku dengan harap-harap cemas merasa sangat senang.

"Alhamdulillah Ya Allah!!", Tenten dengan anarkis mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Aku dan teman-teman ku memberi ucapan selamat dan tepuk tangan untuknya. Kemudian Minato melanjutkan pengumumannya lagi.

"Kemudian peringkat ketiga dengan nilai 38,50 diraih oleh Sakura Haruno", aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan. Teman-teman memberiku tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat.

"Wah, Forehead, ternyata kamu hebat juga yah, kalo aku tau kamu dapet nilai segitu, harusnya aku nyontek kamu ajah, haha…", Naruto memeluk leherku dari belakang atau bisa dibilang mencekikku dengan lengannya yang kuat. Ia masih asik tertawa sambil menjitaki kepalaku. Memang aku merasa sebel dengannya, ia selalu memanggilku 'Forehead', tapi itulah dia.

Kemudian, aku, Tenten dan Shikamaru menerima hadiah dari Kepala Sekolah sebagai penghargaan. Setelah acara selesai, wali murid dipersilahkan mengambil amplop pengumuman. Satu persatu teman-teman mulai membuka amplop nya. Ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda. Ada yang jingkrak-jingkrak, senyum-senyum tak jelas, terharu, ada yang cemberut karena nilai nya tak seperti yang diharapkan, tapi ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja.

Semuanya dalam kondisi yang sama. Kami lulus. Hanya ada satu dari kami yang tidak lulus, dan kami sangat menyesali itu, namun apa boleh buat, semua sudah terjadi. Mungkin ini yang ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, semua sudah digariskan, dan kami tidak dapat mengelak.

Setelah semua usai, kami meninggalkan sekolah, hari itu menjadi hari terakhir kami mengenakan seragam batik SMP N 3 Konoha. Selanjutnya kami harus melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Semua mulai mengatur strategi untuk mendapatkan sekolah yang mereka inginkan, tidak untukku, karena aku sudah terdaftar menjadi siswa SMA N 1 Konoha. Jenjang pendidikan lebih tinggi? Itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Naruto, menghabiskan sedikit waktu ku dengannya, untuk terakhir kali. Mungkinkah ini yang terakhir? Aku tak ingin menemukan jawaban 'ya' pada kalimat itu. Aku sungguh takut kehilangan dirinya, aku sudah terlanjur menyayanginya. Ia bagaikan kakak yang tak pernah aku miliki.

"Naruto-kun",

"Iya, kenapa?",

"Umm, kamu beneran mau pergi?",

"Maksudnya?",

"Ke Perguruan Musik Orochimaru, k-kamu mau sekolah di situ ya?", kata-kata ku mulai terbata-bata, namun aku masih membendung perasaanku.

"Hm…, aku ga tau", Naruto menunduk sejenak, lalu melanjutkan perkataanya,"Emang kenapa sih?,"

"E-Engga, aku cuman pengen nanya", beberapa waktu kami terdiam, sambil memperhatikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan depan sekolah kami. Lalu aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalo kamu pergi…", Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya padaku, aku hanya bisa terus menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku,"…aku yakin kamu pasti bakal ngelupain aku," aku berusaha tersenyum ke arahnya, walaupun itu kupaksakan. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, memohon, merengek, berlutut, sambil berkata 'jangan pergi' di hadapannya. Namun kupikir itu sia-sia, aku adalah sahabat baginya, aku tak seharusnya menghalangi Naruto untuk menggapai cita-cita nya yang dari dulu ia impikan. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apabila aku merelakan, itu akan terasa sangat sakit, namun aku juga tak mempunyai wewenang atas dirinya.

"Forehead, kamu tu ngomong apaan sih? Aku ga pergi kemana-mana tau!", Naruto senyum-senyum sambil mencubit pipiku sampai merah.

"Ha? Terus? Katanya kamu mau ke Desa Bunyi?",

"Iya, awalnya, tapi nenek ga mau kalo aku pergi, jadi mungkin aku bakal sekolah disini, makanya kamu jangan cemberut terus ya Forehead, hehe…",

"Oh, kamu ga nyesel?", sebenarnya dalam hati aku bersorak gembira, ingin rasanya kuadakan acara selamatan karena Naruto tak meninggalkan ku. Aku hanya pura-pura simpatik padanya.

"Yah, nyesel sih, tapi mau gimana lagi," senyum Naruto semakin manis, membuatku ingin selalu memandangnya dalam keadaan begitu.

Sungguh lega rasanya. Sepertinya hari itu menjadi hari paling bersejarah bagi kami. Semuanya begitu sempurna. Hari terakhir kami mengenakan seragam batik. Hari dimana kami melepasakan diri dari sekolah kami tercinta. Hari yang kami jadikan sebagai hari keberuntungan. Hari dimana kami membuat orang tua kami bangga. Dan hari dimana aku dan Naruto berjanji tak akan melupakan satu sama lain. Sungguh kenangan yang indah.

Hingga saat ini aku tak bisa melupakan Naruto. Forehead. Setiap orang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu membuat memoriku terhadap Sasuke semakin kuat, sehingga sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melupakannya.

Hari itu…

-----0-----

Minatsuky : Akhirnya selese juga… hehe… bagi para reader maaph ya…. Panpik yang ini rada ga jelas, cuz aku juga lagi bingung, jadi gitu lah…

Momoka : Jangan lupa review nya miawww


End file.
